Blood Status
Blood Status is an important aspect of Slytherin House because it is one of the 'criteria' that Salazar Slytherin desired in his students. He wanted his pupils to have pure wizarding blood. The Different Types of Blood Status *'Pure Bloods: '''These are the wizards that all of their ancestors before them were wizards/witches and there is no hint of muggle blood in the family tree. This would usually result into these families sometimes marrying their own cousins just to perserve the line like in the Gaunt Family which was Voldemort's family. Some pure bloods tend to believe that they are superior to the rest of the wizarding population because all of the generations of their family have been wizards. They also look down on half-blood and half-breeds. Basicaly they only care about their fellow similar thinking pure bloods. However not everyone is alike and there are some pure bloods that don't believe in this way of thinking. They are called 'Blood Traitors. Click on the link to find out more about them. *'Half-Bloods: '''To be a half-blood one of your parents has to be a wizard and the other has to be either a Muggleborn or a Muggle. These wizards are very common because the amount of pure bloods are decreasing and many in the wizarding world don't mind being in a relationship with someone of muggle ancestry. *'Muggleborns: These are the wizards that have no wizard inheritage but were still born with the power of magic. Some Purebloods believe that they are superior to the Muggleborns. Also there are some confusion as to how some muggleborns are actually more powerful then the wizards who have been around magic all of their lives. An example of this is Professor Slughorn in 'Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince' where he was discussing with Harry examples of Muggleborns who were very intelligent in his classes. However it is entirely possible that the reason that Muggleborns can be better at magic than purebloods and half-bloods is because the power of magic was in their blood instead of having the magical blood course through their veins from their family. Their magical talent is original to them and they grew to be where they are now. This should mean, that if they study incredibly hard, they could excel to such amazing extents. Even become the brightest witch of their age! * Squibs: These people aren't exactly determined a different blood status but they are labeled. These are the children of wizards who have no hint of magic in their blood. They are basically muggles because they cannot perform any form of magic. The parents of Squibs usually send their children to a Muggle school. Slytherin Criteria for Blood Status Salazar Slytherin prized students who were pureblooded. However he did accept half-bloods that certified in the other criteria for his house. The most popular and famous examples in the Harry Potter were Tom Marvolo Riddle- aka Lord Voldemort- and Severus Snape (aka The Half-Blood Prince.). Both were incredibly Slytherin so even though they were half-blood, the Sorting Hat still didn't think that they didn't deserve to be in Slytherin House. On the other hand, muggleborns were also accepted into Slytherin House but they are incrdibly rare since Salazar Slytherin did hate muggleborns and muggles so the muggleborn pupil accepted into Slytherin would have to have all of the Slytherin qualities to be a part of this house. There is a fanfiction-that can be found on Wattpad- called 'The Muggle Experiment'. It's about a regular muggle Potterhead who get's picked to be in an experiment to see if the wizarding world can teach muggles how to do magic. Even though she's a muggle, she still got placed into Slytherin. Her justification for this- when a Harry Potter character asks her this precise question because they were perplexed at the idea of a muggle in Slytherin House- is that muggleborns also become members of Slytherin but they lie and say that they are half-bloods. This is probably so they aren't mocked and classed as outcasts of Slytherin House. This theory is entirely possible because there are half-bloods (like Severus Snape) who pretended to be pure bloods to fit in with the Slytherin crowd. Maybe the Muggleborns took a leaf out of their books. Look at the link below for this fanfiction. Its is also a Draco Malfoy love story. http://www.wattpad.com/story/1033070-the-muggle-experiment-~-draco-malfoy Gryffindor Criteria for Blood Status Godric Gryffindor accepted all blood types but he was supposed to really respect the idea of